


Stormrig's Building for Unusual Citizens

by Arty_Girl



Category: Fortnite: Save the World
Genre: F/F, Gen, Stormrig keeps unusual people trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: A mermaid named Sandra Jennings, a ghost named Willow Sekan, three consciousness robots named Ray, Lok, and Pop, and a time traveler only known as DJ are trapped in a large building known as Stormrig.Blake Jennings Jr is a man who is dedicated to finding his sister.Commander Arty guards a building that she doesn't know the contents of.Dennis Hearthwood is a janitor of Stormrig who may or may not know the building's true secrets.This is the story of the nine of them.
Relationships: Keelhaul/Willow (Fortnite: Save the World)





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> I had this AU idea, so I decided to write this up-
> 
> I apologize that I didn't complete the Flags and Experiences stuff, I'll finish it up next June, I promise <3
> 
> Read on, and I hope you enjoy!

_**Photos will be added when finished!** _

**Kept in Stormrig**

**Sandra Jennings**

-Goes by Keelhaul

-Mermaid

-Misses Blake

-Hates Stormrig

-Trapped in a way too small tank

-Tail barely works

**Willow Sekan**

-Ghost

-Doesn't trust 'normal' people

-Hates Stormrig with every fiber of her being

-Has a collar that makes her non-corporeal

-Would kill, but only if they pissed her off enough

-Won't do anything Keelhaul doesn't want her to

**Ray Rosk**

-Consciousness robot

-Absolute mom

-Adopted Lok and Pop before they became robots

-Considers DJ a son

-Wants to get out of Stormrig

-Fiercely protective

**Lok Rosk**

-Consciousness robot

-No volume control

-Adopted by Ray before they became robots

-Dislikes Stormrig

-Sees DJ as a younger brother

-Loyal and friendly

**Pop Rosk**

-Consciousness robot

-Only speaks in beeps and clicks

-Adopted by Ray before they became robots

-Sees DJ as a younger brother

-Despises Stormrig

-Enthusiastic and loyal

**DJ**

-Time traveler

-Misses his father

-Considers Ray a second mother figure

-Hates his power

-Would stop at nothing to get out of Stormrig

-Quiet and reserved

**'Normal'** **People**

**Blake Jennings Jr**

-Keelhaul's brother

-Would stop at nothing to rescue her

-Will burn Stormrig to the ground if he got the chance

-Hates anybody who is involved in Stormrig

-Very awkward

-Fiercely loyal to his sister

**Commander Arty**

-Head of security

-Genuinely has no idea what's going on with Stormrig

-Dedicated to her job

-Will fight people

-Always on guard, but overworked

-Doesn't share her actual name

**Dennis Hearthwood**

-Janitor at Stormrig

-Says he doesn't know what's going on

-Trying his best

-Suspicious

-Has a son

-Not a good fighter


	2. The Terror of Stormrig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mermaid, a ghost, three consciousness robots, a time traveler, a pirate fan, a head of security, and a janitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first actual chapter of this story!
> 
> I hope you actually like it!

The room was dingy and dark. In a corner sat a cramped tank, with blood on the glass and somebody writhing in the water. The mermaid in the water was much too cramped, with her tail very disfigured. A plaque on the tank read ‘Sandra Jennings- Mermaid’ and Sandra was deathly pale. Hovering in the corner was a pale figure, a collar wrapped around her neck and chained to the wall. The girl had stringy black hair laying over her face. A plaque on the wall nearby her told anybody who read it that her name was ‘Willow Sekan’ and that she was a ghost. Willow attempted to smile down to Sandra. “Keely, do you think we’ll ever get out of here?” A muffled voice came from the tank, unintelligible. Willow tugged angrily at the collar, flinging her hands back as they went through the wall.

In another dark room were three glass coffins, a person in each of them. All three of the people had eyes staring out at the world blankly. In the largest was a woman dressed all in blue, one eye ice blue and the other pale blue. The plaque on the end of her coffin read ‘Ray Rosk- Consciousness Robot’. There were also two smaller coffins, with people who were clearly children in them. In one was a pale boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes, who also had a right prosthetic hand wearing a blueish-grey t-shirt and dark grey jeans. A plaque read ‘Lok Rosk- Consciousness Robot’. The last coffin had a boy with darker skin, red hair, a red and yellow sweater, and pale grey sweatpants. His name was ‘Pop Rosk’ and he was the consciousness robot the same as the others. A robot sat on the head of each coffin, deactivated. Lok was twitching slightly, but other than that everything was still and silent.

There was a third and final room, made of cold steel. A metal slab was affixed to the wall, a thin sheet on it. Wrapped in the sheet, shivering, was a blond boy, around age 7 or 8. The name plaque was cracked, but it was still partially readable. The time traveler child shook and stared blankly at the door. “Dad… I know you’ll be here soon. I know you’ll rescue me when you can. Hurry up, Dad…” A robot glided into the room, bouncing idly. “DJ?” DJ looked up, smiling weakly at Ray. “Hello, Ray. Do you think my dad will rescue me?” Ray set a hand on DJ’s shoulder, and DJ was folded in on himself. Ray hummed in thought. “I’m sure he will come when he can. I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him.” DJ sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I’m sure he probably forgot about me and has some other child.” Ray hugged him. DJ relaxed, crying and shaking. “We’ll get out of here, DJ. Don’t worry.”

* * *

Far off, a man was stalking around a living room. Blake Jennings Jr stared angrily at a photo of himself and his sister. On the back read ‘Blakebeard and Keelhaul, Pirates Extraordinaire’. Blake groaned and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. He muttered under his breath. “I will find you Keels. Nothing will stop me from finding you.” He clutched the photo tightly and tears were streaming down his cheeks. A pirate flag was draped lightly around both of their shoulders in the photo, smiles on their faces and a pirate ship in the background. Blake looked up and marched over to a board on the wall, a bunch of locations with a large stone building with a large circle in red marker. “Stormrig. I’ll sneak in and I will rescue you. Nothing will stop me.”

* * *

The head of security at Stormrig sat at her desk, filling out paperwork. A nameplate on her desk read 'Commander Arty'. She tapped her pencil on the forms idly. She was drained, and her head slipped down and rested it on the desk. She began snoring quietly, her ponytail flopping over her shoulder. Her office was filled with cameras and there was a giant wall of monitors that showed the front doors of Stormrig. The paper she had been writing on wondered what was going on inside the building. Her girlfriend, Marcy, slipped into the room and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She gave Arty a peck on the cheek and sat on the couch nearby, pulling out a book and reading it.

* * *

A janitor was pacing the lobby of Stormrig, drumming his fingers on the handle of a broom. His nametag read 'Dennis Hearthwood' and he was muttering under his breath. He had chocolate brown hair and scars under his eyes. He seemed to be scanning the area around him. He leaned on a door that was labeled 'Level 10 Employees Only'. He opened his wallet pulling out a photo. The child in the photo was starry-eyed, and was looking at the camera inquisitively. He hugged the photo to his chest and smiled gently. He leaned against the wall, slipping the photo back into his wallet. He closed his fingers back around his broom and continued sweeping the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> I still have no idea what to say here so hi, stay safe, you're all amazing-
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> I have no idea what to say here so hi, stay safe, you're all amazing-
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
